outofpracticefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctors Without Bidders
Doctors Without Bidders is the nineteenth episode of Out of Practice. Plot Ben comes in to find Ben doing paperwork after midnight. His secretary quit. Oliver says if it makes him feel better, he'll say that his evening with Lana, the UN translator didn't go well, but it was actually awesome. He needs to get his suit pressed for the weekend. He's in the bachelor auction at the hospital. Ben thinks he'll probably ask him to, but Oliver doubts it. Stewart comes in and says he and Crystal had a fight. Crystal was talking while he watched TV. He asks if it's okay if he watches on their TV. They say not to make it too loud. Ben starts to pick on Oliver to get him intimidated for the auction. The phone rings and the machine beeps. It's Crystal for Stewart. She reminds him Mrs. Benson is coming in tomorrow. Even downstairs, he can't escape from Crystal talking while he watches TV. Ben and Oliver are eating breakfast at the diner. Oliver's tired because Stewart left the TV on all night. Ben has a white noise machine. Lydia comes in and sits down. She also thinks Oliver looks exhausted. A woman comes in and Lydia points her out to them. She's new at the hospital and she's gay. Lydia wants to set her up with Regina. Oliver says she shouldn't do that because anybody she sets Regina up with, she immediately hates. Lydia says Oliver needs to go hit on her and when she turns him down, she should introduce him to Regina. Oliver goes up to her and introduces himself. She's Carla Munson, a radiologist. She tells him she's flattered, but doesn't date guys. Regina then comes in and Oliver introduces the two of them. He leaves the two of them to talk and goes back to the table. Lydia tells Ben she's been meaning to talk to him about the auction. They need a new emcee. He's upset that she doesn't want him to be a bachelor, but it's doctors only. Regina comes over after getting Carla's number. She thanks Oliver and leaves. Stewart comes in. He needs a little break from Crystal. He knows avoidance is not the answer. Crystal then comes out of the kitchen telling Ben not to tell Stewart she's there. Then she sees Stewart. He says if she needs time, that's fine. He'll go upstairs and work on employee evaluations. They start to fight and Oliver warns Ben not to get involved. Ben tries to help, telling them to talk about their things instead of letting them fester. Oliver's panicking about the auction and Ben tells him to relax. Lydia comes in. She just dropped off Monty and wants to check on them with the auction. Regina's at the door with the eye cream for Oliver's eyes. Carla is with her. Oliver immediately puts the cream on her eyes. Regina introduces Carla to Ben and Lydia. Carla's phone rings and she excuses herself to answer it. Regina gushes about Carla. She thanks Oliver again. Lydia starts to make a suggestion, but Oliver calls her into the kitchen. In the kitchen, he warns Lydia about what she's doing. Regina comes in and says not to worry about helping her get a reservation for the night. She'll just stay in. Lydia then starts to pick on Carla's faults and Regina says she likes Carla. Stewart is working on the employee evaluations when Crystal comes in in lingerie. He says the evaluations can wait until later. She sees her evaluation on the floor and picks it up. She asks him if he wants to finish it. He agrees to under her pressure. When he gives her some lower marks, she gets upset. He finishes the evaluation and she doesn't want to have sex anymore. Oliver is still freaked out about the auction. He thinks he'll be the low bid. He then admits that he injected himself with botox and it's starting to kick in. Regina comes to the table where Carla is sitting and shows her what she's bidding on. It's a night with a man on his yacht, but she wants to take Carla. Carla goes to get them more drinks. Lydia comes over and insults Carla some more. Oliver comes over to Regina and tells her about the botox. He can't move his face at all. She tries to calm him down, but she can't tell if he is. She says he's a cute guy, even Carla thought so. He admits that Lydia made him do that. He tells her the whole thing, but says she should just be happy with Carla because they're great together. He excuses himself to the bathroom. Regina finds Lydia and says she was right about Carla and she wants to break it off with her. Lydia tries to stop her. Regina repeats back the faults Lydia said Carla had, but Carla comes up behind her and overhears. They try to explain it to Carla, but she says it's too weird and leaves. Ben starts the auction. Lydia sits down at a table with Regina and asks her what she's thinking. She thinks Ben's a good auctioneer. Lydia says she had the best intentions, but Regina admits that knowing Lydia found her would have prevented her from giving Carla a chance. She wonders what that says about her. Lydia wonders what it means about her that her daughter hates everything she likes. She was the same was with her own mother. Her mother told her she'd regret marrying Stewart, so the moral of that story is to listen to your mother. Ben introduces Robert Winslow, the next bachelor. He speaks for a moment, making the women swoon. Lydia goes to talk to Carla and tries to explain what happened. Ben calls out Oliver to start his bidding. Lydia talks to Carla as Oliver tries to hype up the crowd, but they start booing. Ben tries to tell Oliver it wasn't that bad, but he got booed for mocking a deaf guy and his mother bought him with a $50 pity bid. Stewart and Crystal are sitting on Ben's couch and they say they need his help. He sits down to talk to them. He goes to put on coffee so they can talk. Once he's gone, they talk and Stewart says they've had a good run. But it's time for him to fire her. Ben comes back and tries to help, but they're just staring at him. At Ben's office, Crystal answers the phone. Ben comes out with his clients. Frank's wife tells him to take a picture instead of staring at Crystal. They fight last they leave. Oliver comes in and says he thinks the new gal will work out for him. Ben tells him to shut up and ushers him out the door. Cast 1x19BenBarnes.png|Ben Barnes 1x19ReginaBarnes.png|Regina Barnes 1x19OliverBarnes.png|Oliver Barnes 1x19Crystal.png|Crystal 1x19StewartBarnes.png|Stewart Barnes 1x19LydiaBarnes.png|Lydia Barnes 1x19CarlaMunson.png|Carla Munson 1x19RobertWinslow.png|Robert Winslow 1x19FrankFranksWife.png|Frank and his wife Main Cast *Christopher Gorham as Ben Barnes *Paula Marshall as Regina Barnes *Ty Burrell as Oliver Barnes *Jennifer Tilly as Crystal *Henry Winkler as Stewart Barnes *Stockard Channing as Lydia Barnes Guest Starring *Rebecca Budig as Carla *Tyrone Giordano as Dr. Winslow Co-Starring *Eddie Rutkowski as Frank *Annie Mumolo as Frank's Wife Notes and Trivia *This episode was produced as the eighteenth episode, but is listed as the nineteenth. See Also Category:Episodes